


In The Snow

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Patton and Logan play outside in the snow.





	In The Snow

Patton didn't like the cold very much, but he loved playing in the snow. Just the fun from snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights, and any other activity was enough to get past the actually coldness of the air. He practically dragged Logan outside after begging him to go out to play in the snow. Logan had been doing their taxes, but...it could wait a little bit. They dressed in poofy, heavy jackets, gloves, scarves, hats, and snow boots. Logan insisted on it, so they wouldn't get sick.

Patton ran into the snow first. He laid on his back and started to make snow angels, but they just came out like huge blobs. Either way, he was happy. He looked over to Logan who was on his knees, rolling up snow in his palms and joined him to make a snowman. It was a small one, maybe about two feet tall, but they loved it anyway. Patton named it Jackson. Like Jack as in Jack Frost and son because he was his son was how he'd explained it to Logan who just nodded in understanding and moved on.

Next was Patton's excited clapping for a snowball fight that Logan, truthfully, was more fond of than he let on. He had good aim, much better than Patton's, so it felt fun to win nearly every time. They went to opposite sides of the yard and spent some time making mini forts and gathering snow. There wasn't much snow, so the forts were practically useless, but it was all part of the game. Finally, when Patton shouted out a '3, 2, 1, go!' they started their fight. 

Logan landed a few hits, but Patton's snowballs only flew by him. Patton started to move closer to where Logan was, but Logan stood his ground, not moving much from behind his small fort except to peek out. When Patton started to get a little too close, Logan moved out from his fort and threw another snowball, hitting Patton right in the face. Logan laughed as Patton wiped his face with an, “Ah! Cold!”

When Patton calmed down, he squinted his eyes at Logan and ran at him. Logan, surprised and unsure of what to do, just stood still. The snowball in his hand fell to the ground as Patton's body slammed against his and they both fell to the ground. Logan's breath was knocked out of him. The snow just barely cushioned their fall. Patton groaned above him and pushed himself up with his arms until they were face to face. With a grin, Patton grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it into Logan's face. 

“Gotcha!” Patton said happily, barely able to see out of his wet glasses. Logan huffed, took his own glasses off, and wiped them on any piece of dry clothing he could find. When he put them back on, he was ready to make a snide remark, but before he could, Patton kissed him. Logan closed his eyes and kissed him back, completely forgetting about his irritation. He was fine letting Patton win...this time.


End file.
